Histoire d'un meurtre
by Kami Kage Koneko
Summary: Une jeune fille est assassinée dans les rues de Londres, et Heero est accusé de l'avoir tué, qui viendra l'aidé à prouver son innocence?


Enigme policière.

Vendredi 13 octobre, dans un cartier calme de Londres.

Un jeune femme rentrait chez elle, la nuit était déjà tomber depuis un peu près une heure. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans la ruelle déserte où elle se trouvait. Elle se senti soudain observé, mais au moment où elle se retourna, elle senti une douleur au niveau de la poitrine et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, c'est le sourire de son agresseur avant de s'effondrer.

Le lendemain vers neufs heures du matin, le corps de la jeune femme fut retrouvé par son frère. Et quelques heures plus tard, la police était présente sur le lieu du crime, ainsi qu'un jeune détective aux yeux de braise et à la sombre chevelure, portant un grand manteau, le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine.

-Excusez moi jeune homme, mais ce lieux n'est pas accessible pour le moment. Lui dit l'un des policiers en le voyant approché.

-Désolé, mais j'ai oublier de me présenter, je suis Minera Mirna, et je suis un détective. Rétorqua simplement le jeune homme.

-Laissez le passer. Intervint un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux émeraude.

Le policier laissa donc passer Minera qui observa la victime. Puis il s'agenouilla à coté du corps, la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, ses longs cheveux blond étaient éparpillé autour d'elle et se grands yeux bleus étaient encore ouverts.

-Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude.

-Hm, fut la seul réponse du détective.

-Elle s'appelait Julia Danison, son corps a été retrouvé aux environs de neufs heure ce matin, par son frère, Marty Danison. Les interrompis un des policiers présents, puis il reparti.

-Au faite, je ne me suis pas présenté à vous. Je suis l'inspecteur Trowa Barton, et je suis responsable de cette affaire. Déclara l'homme à la chevelure brune.

-Elle est sûrement morte hier un peu après ou un peu avant la tomber de la nuit. Et l'assassin a sûrement utilisé un couteau ou quelque chose comme sa pour lui ouvrir la poitrine et prendre son cœur. L'interrompis Minera en se relevant.

-Vous avez un bon sens de l'observation. Mais je dois vous demandez de partir. Intervint un homme d'une trentaine d'année, il avait de court cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Monsieur Barton, veuillez raccompagner ce jeune homme.

L'inspecteur obéit et raccompagna le jeune détective en dehors de la scène du crime.

-Je suis désolé. Déclara Trowa.

-Ce n'est rien, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir qui était cet homme. Dit le jeune homme en regardant l'homme en question.

-C'est Treize Kushrenada, mon supérieur. Répondit l'inspecteur.

Et le détective s'éloigna.

Point de vue du détective.

Bon, résumons la situation. Le corps a été trouvé à neuf heures ce matin par Marty Danison, qui n'est autre que le frère de la victime. La première chose à faire, connaître un maximum de chose sur cette Julia Danison, et la meilleur solution c'est d'aller interroger son frère.

Le jeune détective observa toutes les personnes présente. Son regard fini par se poser sur un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux turquoise, il questionnait un policier qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre.

-Excusez moi, mais connaissiez vous la victime ? demanda Minera en se mêlant à la conversation.

-Oui, j'étais l'un de ses amis. Répondit le jeune homme aux yeux turquoise.

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous posez, si sa ne vous pose pas de problème. Ajouta ensuite le détective.

-Bien sûr, mais je préférerais aller ailleurs. Déclara le blond. Et je connais un petit restaurant où nous serons tranquille pour parler de ça.

-Bien, allons y. Approuva Minera.

Il se rendirent donc dans ce restaurant et s'installèrent à une table près d'une fenêtre. Un serveur arriva près d'eux, il avait de long cheveux châtains retenu en une épaisse tresse et ses yeux était améthyste.

-Bonjour, Quatre, comment vas-tu ? Demanda le jeune serveur.

-Sa pourrais aller beaucoup mieux, et toi, Duo ? Répondit le blond.

-Bien, mais dis moi, qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? Le questionna Duo en souriant.

-Je m'appelle Minera Mirna, et je suis détective.

-Et pour qu'elle raison êtes-vous ici ? Demanda le serveur.

-J'enquête sur le meurtre de Julia Danison. Répondit Minera.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence des plus complets.

-Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague. Murmura Duo, encore sous le choc.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, de vous l'avoir annoncé ainsi. S'excusa le détective.

-Mais qui a bien pus faire une chose pareil ? Demanda le serveur.

-C'est pour démasquer l'assassin que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Leurs dit Minera, sérieusement.

-Si sa peut vous aidez, Julia est venue mangé ici jeudi soir avec un jeune homme. Et je m'en souviens très bien, car ils c'étaient violement disputé. Déclara Duo.

-Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi ressemblait ce jeune homme ? Questionna le détective en sortant un petit carnet noir et un crayon de la poche de son manteau.

-Oui, il avait yeux bleu glace et de courts cheveux brun foncé légèrement désordonné. Et son nom c'est… Ha, oui, son nom est Heero Yuy. Répondit le jeune serveur en s'installant aux coté de Minera.

Le détective prit note des informations que lui avait donner le serveur.

Pendant ce temps, du coté des policiers. Le médecin légiste venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

-Vous devez être Sally Poe, le médecin légiste ? Lui demanda Trowa en arrivant devant elle.

-C'est exact, et vous, vous devez être Trowa Barton, l'inspecteur qui est responsable de cette enquête. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Monsieur Barton, nous venons de trouver cette valise. Intervint l'un des policiers en montrant la dite valise à son supérieur.

-Elle appartenait à la victime ? Demanda Trowa.

-Non, elle appartiendrait à Minera Mirna. Répondit l'homme.

-Bon, dans ce cas, il ne vous reste plus qu'à retrouver ce monsieur Mirna. Sourit la jeune femme médecin en s'approchant du cadavre.

-Je n'aurais pas à chercher longtemps, je l'ai rencontré ce matin. Et en plus, c'est un détective. Soupira Trowa.

-Sa n'a pas l'air de vous enchantez. Déclara la jeune femme en sortant le matériel dont elle avait besoin.

-Moi, sa ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Rétorqua l'inspecteur en se postant à coté du médecin légiste.

-Alors, pourquoi avez-vous soupiré ? Demanda Sally en commençant à travailler.

-Parce que sa dérange mon supérieur, Treize Kushrenada. Répondit Trowa.

-Et pour cette valise, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Le questionna-t-elle ensuite.

-Je vais aller la rapporter à son propriétaire, monsieur le détective Minera Mirna. Sourit l'inspecteur en prenant la valise.

-Dans ce cas, je vous dits à toute à l'heure. Rétorqua Sally.

Trowa sorti de la scène du crime dans l'espoir de retrouver le détective là où il l'avait laissé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il soupira en remarquant que le jeune homme était déjà parti.

-Excuse moi petit, mais tu n'aurais pas vu un jeune homme de ma taille plus ou moins, aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux noirs, portant un long manteau ? Demanda l'inspecteur à un petit garçon qui se trouvait là.

-Si, je l'ai vu, il est parti dans le restaurant là-bas, avec un monsieur blond. Répondit le gamin en montrant un restaurant se trouvant à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

-Merci. Fit simplement Trowa avant de partir.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver le jeune détective, ce dernier était assis à une table avec un jeune homme blond qui pleurait. Le jeune inspecteur s'approcha d'eux, et pu entendre une partie de leur discussion.

-Monsieur Winner, pouvez-vous me dire si Julia Danison avait des ennemis ? Demanda le détective en tendant un mouchoir au blond.

-Je sais pas, mais je sais bien qu'elle ne s'entendais pas vraiment avec Réléna, la sœur du directeur. Répondit le jeune homme en n'essuyant ses larmes.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger monsieur Mirna, mais vous avez oublier ce-ci toute à l'heure. Les interrompis Trowa en arrivant à coté du jeune homme avec la valise.

-Ce n'est pas grave monsieur Barton. Mais vous prendriez bien un café avec nous ? Demanda Minera.

-Je ne sais pas trop, en plus, mon supérieur attend mon rapport. Répondit l'inspecteur.

-Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous interrogiez un ami de la victime, un éventuelle suspect ou encore un témoin. Insistât Minera en souriant.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, mais comment vais-je faire pour mon rapport ? Demanda Trowa en s'asseyant à côté du jeune détective.

-Ne vous inquitez pas, je m'en occupe. Sourit Minera en appelant l'un des serveurs d'un signe de la main.

Point de vue de l'inspecteur.

Ce jeune détective est vraiment étrange. Je le regarde alors qu'il appelle un serveur.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous prenez monsieur l'inspecteur ? Me demande Minera en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Je vais prendre un café. Je réponds en enlevant mes gants.

-Et vous monsieur Winner ? Demande-t-il ensuite au jeune homme blond assis devant lui.

Mon regard se pose alors sur un petit carnet noire poser sur la table. Je profite du fait que personne ne s'occupe de moi pour le prendre. Je l'ouvre, sur la première page il y a plusieurs petits mots écrits. L'un d'eux attire mon attention, l'encre avec lequel la personne l'a écrit est plus claire. Je tourne la page, et la se trouve tous ce qui Minera à pu récolter sur l'affaire Julia Danison, il a déjà deux suspects, un dénommé Heero Yuy et Réléna Peacraft.

Minera regardait l'inspecteur, la tête appuyé dans la paume de sa main.

-Ne vous gênez surtout pas monsieur Barton ! Déclara le jeune détective, sans se relever.

-Je m'excuse, mais je me demandais se que pouvait contenir se petit carnet. S'excusa Trowa en reposant l'objet sur la table.

-Se n'est pas grave, car je suis moi-même très curieux. Sourit Minera en remettant le carnet dans son manteau.

-Excusez moi monsieur Mirna, mais vous partiez en vacance ? Demanda Quatre en regardant la valise.

-Non, en faite je viens d'arriver à Londres. Répondit le jeune homme.

-A quel heure précisément ? Demanda l'inspecteur.

-Je suis arriver hier, un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Fit le détective en réfléchissant.

-Dans ce cas, vous savez que je peux faire de vous un suspect. De plus, qui me dit que vous êtes vraiment un détective, et que vous n'êtes pas un assassin qui a été payé pour tuer Julia Danison. Déclara l'inspecteur avant de boire une gorgée de café.

-Oui, je pourrais être un de vos suspects, seulement, hier soir, dés que je suis sorti du train, je me suis rendu à l'hôtel présent près de la gare. Sourit Minera en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous me dites ? Lui demanda alors Trowa en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux couleur de feu du jeune détective.

-Bien sûr, un papier, prouvant que je suis rester de dix-sept heures hier à huit heure ce matin. Répondit Minera, en défiant le policier du regard et en posant sur la table le dit papier.

L'inspecteur s'empara de la feuille et l'examina un moment. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il rendit le papier à son propriétaire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir accusé ainsi. S'excusa Trowa.

-Ce n'est rien, je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose à votre place. Déclara Minera en se redressant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois partir maintenant. Soupira le jeune inspecteur.

Il but son café remercia le jeune détective et puis parti.

-D'où venez-vous monsieur Mirna ? Demanda alors Quatre.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Minera, et je viens des Etats-Unis. Répondit le détective en souriant.

-Ha, mais alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Londres ?

-En faite, c'est par hasard que je suis à Londres.

-Vous semblez aimé voyager.

-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai eu envie de partir.

-Qu'on dit vos parents lorsque vous êtes parti.

-Lorsque je suis parti, mon père écrivait un nouveau roman et ma mère était partie rendre visite à sa sœur, donc ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose.

-Quel genre de roman écrit votre père ?

-Je vous trouve bien curieux monsieur Winner.

Le blond se mit alors à rougir, alors que le jeune détective éclatait de rire, amusé.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche monsieur Winner, juste une remarque. Fit le détective une fois calmer.

-Sa ne vous dérange pas que je vous pose autant de question ?

-Non, parce que je n'ai rein a caché.

-Alors, dites moi pourquoi vous êtes devenu détective.

-C'est parce que mon père écrit des romans policiers, et quand j'étais plus jeune, je passais mon temps à les lires et a résoudre les enquêtes.

-Voilà se qui explique bien des choses. Mais dites moi, sa vous dirais de vous installer la où je vis ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-En faite, tous les employés de l'entreprise de monsieur Merquise vivent ensemble, donc, vous verrez Heero Yuy et Réléna Peacraft.

-C'est bon, vous m'avez convaincus.

Quatre sourit, et le jeune détective paya l'addition. Le blond guida alors Minera jusque la maison dans laquelle tous les employer de monsieur Merquise était installer.

-Je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi grand. Déclara le jeune détective.

-Venez, ne restez pas dehors, entrez. Sourit le blond qui était déjà à l'intérieur.

Le jeune détective entra dans la maison et déposa sa valise contre l'un des murs du hall. Quatre referma la porte d'entrée et aida Minera a enlevé son manteau.

-Bonjour Quatre. Intervint soudain une jeune femme, celle-ci avait de court cheveux noires et des yeux bleu comme le ciel d'une nuit d'été.

-Bonjour Lucrezia. Sourit le blond. Ah oui, je te présente Minera Mirna, il va vivre ici un petit moment.

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance monsieur Mirna. Déclara Lucrezia.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle. Sourit Minera.

-Bon, vous n'allez pas rester ici, venez plutôt dans le salon. Fit la jeune fille en attrapant le bras de Minera.

Et sans entendre la réponse du jeune détective, elle l'emmena dans le salon. Dans celui-ci, se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes jouant aux échecs. Le premier, Minera l'identifia comme étant Heero Yuy, avec ses yeux bleu glaces et ses cheveux bruns légèrement désordonné, il ne pouvait pas ce tromper. Le deuxième, lui, avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et des yeux de la même couleur. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent quand même par se rendre compte qu'on les observait et tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant.

-Heero et Wufei, je vous présente Minera, c'est un ami de Quatre. Déclara la jeune femme.

-Nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous sommes amis, puisque nous nous connaissons que depuis une heure. Coupa Minera en souriant.

-Mais alors, pourquoi Winner vous a-t-il amené ici ? Demanda le jeune homme au regard noire.

-Je suppose que vous connaissiez Julia Danison. Demanda le détective.

-Bien sûr, c'est notre médecin. Déclara Heero en jouant.

-Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Demanda Wufei en jouant à son tour.

-Parce que son frère à retrouver son corps ce matin. Répondit Minera.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur lui, le jeune détective s'avança vers la table ou se trouvait l'échiquier, il joua et à ce moment Heero prit la parole.

-Vous êtes de la police ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, simplement détective. Répondit Minera en haussant les épaules.

-Vous savez comment elle est morte ? Lui demanda alors Lucrezia, visiblement attristé.

-Pour moi, on l'a d'abord poignardé, puis on lui a ouvert la poitrine et prit son cœur. Déclara le détective l'air très sérieux.

-Avez-vous déjà des suspects ? Demanda Wufei.

-Oui, Heero Yuy et Réléna Peacraft. Fut la seule réponse du détective.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Heero trop surpris pour parler, Wufei quant à lui semblait attendre la suite, et Lucrezia était trop choqué pour dire quoique se soit.

-J'ai appris ce matin que Heero était allé mangé dans un restaurant, jeudi soir, avec mademoiselle Danison. De plu, il paraît que vous vous êtes disputé. Déclara Minera en croisant les bras.

-Et pour Réléna ? Demanda Wufei en se levant.

-Réléna et Julia ne s'entendait pas d'après ce que j'ai appris. Répondit le jeune détective en s'appuyant contre la table.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, chacun réfléchissant à se qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Wufei sorti sur un : « J'ai un rendez-vous », Noin sorti elle aussi, laissant ainsi Minera et Heero seul.

-Je n'ai pas tué Julia Danison. Déclara froidement Heero.

-Je ne demande qu'à vous croire, monsieur Yuy. Fit simplement Minera en s'installant sur la chaise sur laquelle était assis Wufei.

-Comment pourrais-je vous prouvez que ce n'est pas moi ? Demanda Heero en jouant.

-Vous êtes japonais ? Fit Minera en jouant lui aussi.

-Ma mère était japonaise.

-Je vais vous avouer quelque chose monsieur Yuy, j'ai rencontrés beaucoup d'assassin et je peux vous dire que vous n'avez rien d'un meurtrier.

Heero le regarda légèrement surpris. Le jeune détective jouât et croisa à nouveau les bras.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'aider à prouver mon innocence. Dit Heero en finissant la partie.

-Pourquoi pas, ou alors, vous pourriez m'aider a mener mon enquête.

-Vous aidez ?

-Oui, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à chercher des indices et des informations.

Pendant que le japonais réfléchissait, quelqu'un les écoutaient, bien caché dans l'ombre.

-Alors ? Finit par demander le jeune détective.

-Sa doit être amusant d'être l'assistant d'un détective. Sourit le japonais.

-Bon, alors on va commencer tout de suite. S'exclama Minera en se relevant.

Heero se releva à son tour et suivi le détective qui sortait de la pièce. Arrivé dans le hall, Minera enfila son manteau très vite imité par le japonais, Quatre arriva alors et de manda :

-Monsieur Mirna, vous partez déjà ?

-Oui, car j'ai une enquête a mené et un assassin a retrouver. Répondit le jeune homme en sortant, attrapant en passant le bras de Heero.

Une fois dehors, ils se mirent à marcher en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propre pensées.

Point de vue de Heero.

Ais-je bien fait d'accepter de l'aider a mené son enquête ? En plus, je suis sûr que je l'ai déjà vu, mais où ? Sans qu'il ne le remarque, je l'observe. Il semble réfléchir. Je commence moi aussi à réfléchir un moment, puis je me souviens de l'endroit ou je l'ai vu.

Heero arrêta de marcher et il fallu quelques secondes au jeune détective pour s'en rendre compte. Il se retourna et lança un regard interrogateur au japonais.

-Dites-moi monsieur Mirna, votre père s'appelle bien Edward Mirna ? Demanda Heero.

-Oui, mon père est bien Edward Mirna, mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Répondit Minera en haussant les épaules.

-Par simple curiosité. Sourit Heero en arrivant à sa hauteur. Bon, par où commence-t-on ?

-Ben, si on allait d'abord interroger son frère ?

-Allons-y dans ce cas.

-Mais, en faite, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il habite.

Heero soupira alors que Minera éclatait de rire à cause de la réactions qu'avait eu le japonais. Celui-ci attendit que Minera se calme avant de parler.

-Ce n'est pas grave, moi je sais où il habite. Soupira une nouvelle fois Heero en continuant d'avancer.

-Monsieur Yuy, vous m'êtes déjà indispensable. Déclara Minera à coté de lui.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Heero n'étant pas bavard de nature et Minera était perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois devant la maison de Marty Danison, ils stoppèrent et l'inspecteur Trowa Barton sorti à ce moment, comme si il avait senti la présence du jeune détective.

-Monsieur Mirna, puis-je savoir se que vous faites ici ? Demanda l'inspecteur se trouvant maintenant devant Minera.

-Je visite Londres, j'ai d'ailleurs un très bon guide. Répondit Minera sur un ton légèrement provocateur et moqueur.

-Heero Yuy, je suppose ? Fit l'inspecteur en posant son regard émeraude sur le jeune japonais.

-Oui. Fit simplement le jeune homme.

-Que faisiez-vous entre 16h et 18h hier ? Le questionna Trowa.

-Il était avec moi, dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Intervint le jeune détective.

Trowa le défia une fois de plus du regard. Un policier fit alors remarquer à son supérieur qu'ils n'étaient pas en avance et qu'ils devaient y aller. Une fois que l'inspecteur fut parti Heero prit la parole.

-Vous avez menti.

-On dirait bien. Fit simplement Minera.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez protégez ? Demanda ensuite le japonais.

Le jeune détective ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le jeune homme alla ensuite sonner à la porte. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts vint leur ouvrir.

-Bonjour, dit le blond.

-Vous êtes Marty Danison ? Demanda Minera.

-Oui, mais qui êtes-vous ? Répondit le jeune homme, un peu surpris.

-Je m'appelle Minera Mirna et j'enquête sur le meurtre de votre sœur. Déclara le jeune détective.

-Entrez. L'invita alors Marty.

Minera fit signe à Heero de le suivre et ils entrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur le blond les guidèrent jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, monsieur Mirna, quand je vivais aux Etats-Unis. Vous avez résolu bon nombre d'affaire de meurtre. Déclara Marty en détaillant le jeune détective.

-Je n'ai pas résolu énormément d'affaire, de plus je n'étais pas seul pour les résoudre. Rétorqua Minera en souriant.

-Bon, je suppose que vous êtes ici pour me poser des questions et non pour prendre le thé. Fit le blond en souriant tristement.

-Monsieur Danison, si vous ne voulez pas en parler pour le moment, je comprendrais parfaitement. Intervint Minera, comprenant que le jeune homme n'était sûrement pas en état pour répondre à ses questions.

Le silence s'installa, Marty semblait réfléchir, Minera attendait sa réponse, calmement, quant à Heero, il se demandait se qu'il faisait la et a quoi il servait dans cette histoire.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrez sa chambre, vous y trouverez peut-être quelque chose. Déclara le blond en rompant ainsi le silence et répondant à la question du jeune détective par la même occasion.

-Bien, si jamais je trouve quelque chose, vous serez le premier au courant. Accepta Minera en se relevant.

Marty les conduisit donc dans la chambre de sa sœur avant de les laisser seuls. Le détective balaya la pièce du regard, Heero lui en faisait de même.

-On cherche quoi au juste ? Demanda le japonais.

-Un suspect, un motif de meurtre. Répondit Minera en enlevant son manteau et en le fourrant dans les bras d'Heero.

-Et vous comptez trouver sa comment ? Rétorqua Heero en posant leur manteau sur une chaise.

-En fouillant chaque tiroir on trouvera peut être des lettres ou un journal intime.

-Vous savez que normalement, un journal intime ne se lit pas.

-Monsieur Yuy, nous enquêtons sur un meurtre, et un journal intime peut vous faire innocenter.

-Et comment ?

-Ben, pour être honnête, je n'en sais encore rien.

Heero se demanda un moment si le jeune homme était vraiment détective. Il posa son regard sur Minera qui cherchait dans les tiroirs de la table de nuit.

-Vous venez m'aider, ou vous continuez à me regarder ? Demanda Minera en relevant la tête.

-Si on se tutoyait. Répondit le japonais.

-Si tu veux.

Minera sourit en entendant le japonais soupirer, il se releva ensuite et ouvrit l'une des armoires. Heero vint le rejoindre et ils commencèrent à chercher ensemble. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le japonais trouve une boîte en bois finement sculpté.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Déclara-t-il.

-Tu as trouvé quoi ? Lui demanda le détective en sortant la tête de l'armoire.

Pour seul réponse le japonais déposa le coffret sur la table de nuit. Il essaya ensuite de l'ouvrir, mais il était fermé à clef. Quant il releva la tête, il rencontra le regard amusé de Minera.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? Demanda Heero légèrement agacé.

-Rien, rien du tout. Répondit le détective en souriant.

-Bon, comment on fait pour l'ouvrir ?

-Je vais utiliser un de mes talents cachés. Déclara Minera.

Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers la coiffeuse et revint avec une lime à ongle. Le japonais se demanda se que Minera allait faire avec. Le jeune détective fit alors glisser la lime dans la fine ouverture et finit par ouvrir le coffret. Heero resta surpris un moment, puis il pris se que contenait le coffret.

-Des lettres. Déclara Minera en regardant les enveloppes.

-On les lit ? Demanda Heero.

-Pas ici, on cherche le journal et on retourne les lires dans ma chambre.

Heero fit un signe de la tête pour montrer son accord et ils continuèrent à chercher. Minera continua de chercher dans l'armoire alors que le japonais cherchait dans les tiroirs de la coiffeuse. Mais après une demi-heure de recherche, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de journal intime.

-Elle n'avait peut être pas de journal intime. Proposa Heero en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Peut être, mais il y a un endroit où nous n'avons pas regarder. Déclara Minera en s'allongeant à coté de lui.

-Ha, et où est-ce que nous n'avons pas encore cherché ?

-Sous l'oreiller.

Le japonais regarda alors le détective du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme était toujours allongé et regardait le plafond, pendant que sa main se glissait sous l'oreiller et en sorti tenant un petit carnet.

-Comment savais-tu qu'il se trouvait sous l'oreiller ? Demanda Heero en se relevant.

-Simplement parce que je connais quelqu'un qui cache le sien sous son oreiller. Répondit le détective en se mettant en position assise.

-Hm, dans ce cas, je suppose que nous partons ? Déclara le japonais en remettant son manteau.

-Oui, nous allons lire toutes les lettres et le journal. Soupira Minera en remettant lui aussi son manteau.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre, devant celle-ci ils rencontrèrent Marty Danison. Minera lui fit part de ses découvertes avant de s'en aller. Le trajet se passa en silence jusqu'à se qu'ils soient arrivé devant la maison où résidait les employé de monsieur Merquise.

-Heero, sa te dérange pas si on va dans ta chambre ? Demanda Minera en suivant le japonais à l'intérieur.

-Heu… non, pourquoi ? Lui répondit le jeune homme surpris.

-Monsieur Winner ne m'a pas encore montré la mienne. Soupira le jeune détective.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras lui demander de t'y conduire après le déjeuner. Proposa Heero en rangeant leurs manteaux.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre du japonais, celui-ci alla s'installer à son bureau tandis que le détective s'installait devant lui, assis sur le bureau. Heero commença à lire les lettres alors que Minera lisait le journal intime.

Point de vue du détective.

Je parcourt rapidement le journal et pris la dernière page écrite par la victime. Je m'éclaircis la voix et commençait à lire à haute voix se qui était inscrit.

-Jeudi 12 octobre, aujourd'hui, ma journée à commencé assez mal. A peine levée, je me suis disputé avec mon frère, et je suis partie de la maison sans prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Le jeune détective s'interrompis et descendit du bureau, il reprit ensuite sa lecture.

-Je me suis alors rendu aux restaurants, Duo, le serveur est tout de suite venu me salué, et me dit que Quatre était là.

Minera commença alors à marcher, sans pour autant s'arrêter sa lecture. Le japonais avait arrêter la sienne dès que le détective c'était mis à parler, et l'écoutait maintenant attentivement.

-Je suis alors partie le rejoindre, pendant que nous mangions, je lui ai parlé de ma dispute avec Marty. A la fin du repas, Quatre me donna rendez-vous dans le restaurants vendredi, vers vingt heure. Le reste de ma journée se passa calmement. Le soir, j'allais à mon rendez-vous avec Heero. Le jeune japonais m'a alors lancer un regard qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis assise devant lui. Je lui ai alors demander la raison pour laquelle il m'a fait venir. Il m'a alors expliquer que la dernière fois que je l'avais soigner j'avais fait empirer son état, il m'a alors demander si c'était la première fois que sa m'arrivais. Je lui dis oui, mais je savais que ce n'était pas la première fois. Il m'a alors dit que je devais en parler à mon supérieur. J'ai refusé, alors il c'est énervé et nous nous sommes violemment disputé. Et je suis partie, en rentrant chez moi j'ai croisé la sœur de monsieur Merquise, on a eu une petite conversation, puis je suis rentré chez moi.

Le détective venait de terminer sa lecture, tenant le journal d'une main et de l'autre jouant avec une des mèches noire qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il le referma d'un geste.

Point de vue de Heero.

Je n'ose plus bouger, et je n'ose plus lever la tête non plus, par peur de croiser le regard de Minera. Que doit-il penser maintenant ? Il doit sûrement croire que c'est moi qui est tuer Julia Danison.

-Tu peux dire que tu as de la chance. Me dit alors Minera en posant le carnet sur le bureau.

Je relève la tête surpris, je ne le comprend vraiment pas, il est maintenant appuyé sur le bureau et il a les bras croiser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je demande alors.

-Tous simplement, que si les policiers avait découvert sa, ils avaient une piste. Je t'explique, elle a mit ta vie en danger, en quelque sorte, tu avais une raison de vouloir la tuer.

-Et ils auraient pus se servir de sa pour me faire arrêter et ainsi mettre fin a cette histoire.

-Exactement, alors il faut faire en sorte qu'il ne trouve pas le journal intime.

Soudain, je me fit du soucis pour Minera, il avait déjà menti a l'inspecteur Barton pour me protéger, alors, si la police apprenait que nous sommes aller chercher le journal intime de la victime, il risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis.

Le jeune détective regarda le japonais, celui-ci semblait inquiet et perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il ne dit rien, préférant attendre que le japonais reprenne ses esprits par lui-même. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'étant pas de nature très patiente, il prit les lettres et se mit à les lires. Quelques minutes plus tard, le japonais se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise et faisant par la même occasion sursauter Minera.

-Heero, est-ce que sa va ? Demanda alors le jeune détective en s'approchant de son compagnon.

-Oui, j'étais juste occupé à réfléchir. Répondit celui-ci en souriant légèrement.

Juste à ce moment, on toqua à la porte de la chambre, trois coup bien distinct. Et la personne entra, il s'agissait de Wufei, le jeune homme regarda Heero et Minera, l'un en face de l'autre, quant il vit la chaise renversée, il demanda :

-Vous vous disputiez ?

-Non, répondit Heero en cherchant une excuse vite fait.

-Alors, pourquoi cette chaise est-elle renversée ? Demanda Wufei qui commençait à s'énerver.

-En faite, je me suis cogner, et en entendant le bruit que sa à fait, Heero c'est levé. Déclara simplement Minera en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Hé bien Yuy, depuis quand te fais-tu du soucis pour les gens que tu connais à peine ? Fit Wufei d'une voix moqueuse.

Le japonais ne répondit pas, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons connaître la raison de votre visite ? L'interrompis Minera en souriant.

Wufei s'énerva un peu plus, le ton que le détective avait employé voulait, apparemment lui faire comprendre qu'il se moquait complètement de se qu'il pouvait dire.

-Simplement vous dire que le repas était servi. Rétorqua simplement le jeune homme au cheveux noirs avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je crois que tu l'as énervé. Finit par lâcher Heero en remettant la chaise sur ses pieds.

-Oui, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Sourit Minera en rassemblant les lettres.

-Ha, parce que c'était voulu ?

-Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il a parlé.

-Un conseil, ne te fait pas trop d'ennemis.

-Pourquoi tu me dits sa ?

Minera se trouvait maintenant devant lui, les lettres qu'il venait de ramasser en main. Le japonais décida alors de détaillez le jeune homme. Minera comprenant parfaitement se qu'il voulait faire, il rigolat, et déclara :

-C'est bizarre, les gens on tous la même réactions avec moi.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Heero en rangeant les lettres et le journal dans un des tiroirs du bureau.

-Les gens me détail toujours après un moment, comme si sa allait leur permettre de me percer à jour.

-Et est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà réussi ?

-Non, même mon meilleur ami y a renoncé.

Le japonais se retourna alors afin de fermer le tiroirs où se trouvait les précieuse informations, une fois que sa fut fait, il se redressa.

-Bon, allons-y, sinon ils vont se demander se que nous faisons. Déclara Heero en sortant de la chambre.

Le jeune détective le suivait, le mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle à manger, à la table était installer tous les employés de monsieur Merquise ainsi que monsieur Merquise lui-même. Tout les personnes n'ayant pas encore rencontré Minera le regardèrent avec curiosité.

-Bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore eut la chance de rencontrer. Déclara le jeune détective.

-Vous devez être Minera Mirna, commença alors Zecks Merquise, Quatre m'a parlé de vous.

-C'est exact, je suis Minera Mirna.

Zecks invita alors Minera a venir s'asseoir à ses cotés, se que fit le jeune homme. Une fois assis, le jeune détective détailla Zecks, comme il le faisait avec toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Le jeune homme semblait beaucoup plus vieux que lui, il avait de long cheveux blond, presque blanc et des yeux bleu clair.

-Alors monsieur Mirna, comment se déroule votre enquête ? Demanda alors Zecks en le fixant.

-Comme une enquête, que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus. Répondit Minera en haussant les épaules.

-J'ai lu un livre il y a maintenant un petit moment, et il a été écrit par un Mirna. Commença alors le blond en fixant toujours le jeune détective.

-Edwards Mirna pour être précis. Termina Minera en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Zecks en souriant.

-Bien sûr, puisque c'est mon père. Répondit le jeune détective tous naturellement.

-Pourtant, vous ne lui ressemblez pas. Sourit Zecks.

-Je ressemble beaucoup plus à ma mère. Rétorqua simplement Minera alors qu'une jeune femme leur servait le repas.

Heero ne pu retenir un sourire, il ne pouvait pas nier que Minera ressemblait énormément à sa mère.

Pendant ce temps, les policiers interrogeaient le supérieur de Julia Danison, mais ils n'apprirent rien de nouveau. Ils sortirent donc du cabinet de travail où ils se trouvaient. Trowa soupira et sentit une main se poser sur son épaules.

-Excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais j'aimerais vous posez une question ? Demanda alors le propriétaire de la main.

Le jeune inspecteur se retourna, devant lui se tenait maintenant un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, il avait de court cheveux argentés désordonné et des yeux vert clair.

-Allez-y. Répondit alors Trowa.

-Voilà, en faite je m'appelle Mènera et je viens des Etats-Unis, et il se trouve que l'un de mes amis se trouves aussi ici. Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

-Votre ami n'aurait-il pas votre taille avec des yeux rouges et des cheveux noirs, portant un long manteau et jouant les détectives. Déclara le jeune inspecteur.

-Vous connaissez Minera ?

-Oui, soupira Trowa.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me dire où il se trouve ?

-Non, on c'est juste croisé, mais je suis sûr que je vais encore le rencontré.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je reste avec vous.

Le jeune inspecteur posa alors son regard émeraude sur Mènera, le jeune homme semblait sûr de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le garder avec lui.

-Bon, je sais peut-être où il se trouve. Déclara Trowa.

-Bon, alors, on y va quand ? Sourit Mènera.

Du coté du jeune détective, le repas venait de se terminé, et les personnes présentes repartirent à leurs occupation, Minera et Heero était maintenant dans la bibliothèques, le japonais était assis dans un fauteuil et était perdu dans ses pensées, Minera quant à lui rassemblait ses idées.

Point de vue du détective.

On peut pas dire que se que nous avons trouver dans la chambre de la victime nous soit utile, a part le journal et les lettres, rien. Qui aurais pu tuer Julia Danison, et pour quelle raison ? Je me mets à réfléchir intensément quand une idée me vient à l'esprit. Il y a un endroit où nous n'avons pas été voir.

-Heero, arrête de rêvasser, on y va. Je déclare en me levant.

Je vois mon ami japonais levé les yeux vers moi, et me pose une question muette a laquelle je répond.

-Nous allons là où le corps de la victime à été retrouvé. Je lui répond en l'obligeant à se levé.

Nous sortons ensuite de la bibliothèque, je mets mon manteau à la va vite, Heero ne tarde pas à m'imiter, ensuite nous sortons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu espère trouvé ? Me demande Heero.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Et je n'y ai pas réfléchis avant, qu'est-ce que j'espère trouver en allant là-bas. Heero me regarde, il doit sûrement se demander à quoi je pense.

-Laisse moi deviné, tu n'y avais pas réfléchis avant. Me dit-il en soupirant.

Suis-je si transparent ?

Heero soupira, le jeune détective ne savait se qu'il voulait et sa l'énervait.

-J'espère seulement qui tu sais où se trouve l'endroit où le corps à été retrouver. Demanda alors le japonais.

-Oui, le corps à été retrouvé à neufs heures ce matin par Marty Danison, le frère de la victime, et Duo Maxwell serveur dans un restaurants m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec la victime le jour d'avant.

Le détective passa une main ennuyée dans ses mèches noirs. Ils marchèrent ensuite dans le silence des plus complets. Ils arrivèrent finalement là où le corps à été retrouver. Minera fouilla l'endroit du regard.

-Heero, il y a une bibliothèque près d'ici ? Demanda Minera sérieusement.

-Oui, il y en a une pas très loin, mais pourquoi ?

-Vas-y, et cherche tous se qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec notre affaire.

-Minera, c'est la première fois que je mène une enquête.

Le jeune détective voulut rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par une voix.

-MINERA.

De loin le jeune détective vit arriver un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, accompagné de l'inspecteur Trowa Barton. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche, Mènera sauta au coup de Minera.

-Mènera. Soupira celui-ci en essayant de le détaché de lui.

-Minera, c'est la dernière fois que tu pars sans rien dire à personne. Déclara alors le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés sur un ton de reproche.

Heero ne comprenait plus rien, qui était ce jeune homme.

-Je suppose que c'est mon père qui t'envois ? Demanda le détective.

-Exactement, il se fait du soucis pour toi, et puis, ta mère m'a dit de veiller sur toi, et de veiller à se que tu mange bien. Continua Mènera en souriant.

-Bon, alors rend toi utile. Rétorqua Minera.

-Monsieur Mirna, je ne sais pas comment, mais j'était persuadé qu'on allait encore se croisé vous et moi. Intervint l'inspecteur.

-Heero, va avec Mènera a la bibliothèque et explique lui se que je t'ai demander. Ordonna le jeune détective.

Le japonais fit un signe de la tête pour montrer son accord et fit un autre signe afin que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés le suive. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de l'inspecteur et du détective, Mènera entama la discussion avec le japonais.

-Comment se fait-il que tu fusses avec Minera ?

-Je l'aide à mener son enquête. Répondit le japonais.

-Explique.

-Ce matin le corps de Julia Danison, un médecin de la région à été retrouver, et mettant disputé avec elle jeudi soir, la police me considère comme un suspect.

-Moui, mais encore. Moi se que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu aides Mimi dans son enquête.

Le japonais se retourna quant il entendit le surnom que l'argenté avait donné au détective.

-Je lui ai demander de m'aider à prouver que se n'ai pas moi qui es tué Julia, et il m'a proposé de travailler avec lui.

Mènera haussa les épaules et ils se rendirent à la bibliothèques, ou il passèrent le reste de la journée. Vers dix-huit heures ils sortirent de l'immense bâtiment, les bras chargé de livre, des journaux et de feuille de papiers. Pour arriver plus rapidement, ils prirent une petite ruelle. La nuit était tombée déjà depuis plusieurs heures, et la ruelle était obscure.

-Se genre de petite ruelle sombre, il faut l'avouer, ne m'ont jamais inspiré confiance. Murmura Mènera en resserrant les livres contre lui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Demanda le japonais en haussant les épaules.

-Parce que c'est dans ce genre d'endroit que se déroule les meurtres, la plupart du temps. Murmura alors une voix à leur oreilles.

Les deux jeune homme sursauta avant de se retourner pour faire face à un regard rouge amusé. Heero eu alors envi de commettre un meurtre sur la personne du jeune détective.

-Sa t'amuse de faire peur au gens ? Demanda Mènera mécontent.

-Sa dépend. Et deviné se que j'ai ? Sourit le détective.

-Je sais pas moi, tu as kidnappé un des policiers et tu lui demander de te dire tous ce qu'il savait sur cette affaire. Fit Mènera en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Non, mais j'ai tous se qui concerne les différentes erreurs médical de notre victime. Déclara le détective en montrant un petit paquet de feuille.

-On peut savoir comment tu as obtenus ses informations ? Demanda le japonais curieux de savoir comment le jeune homme devant lui avait réussi à se procurer se genre d'information.

Un sourire mystérieux étira alors les lèvres de Minera, et sans plus il se mit à marcher imité par ses deux compagnon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la pension de famille, une fois rentrer ils furent accueillit par Quatre.

-Vous êtes enfin rentrer, je commençais à me faire du soucis pour vous. Déclara le blond en souriant gentiment.

-J'en suis vraiment désolé monsieur Winner, mais nous devions trouvez une piste. Rétorqua Minera en enlevant son manteau.

Quatre l'aida et alla ranger les manteaux avant de revenir près d'eux.

-Alors, avez-vous trouvez une piste ? Demanda Quatre.

-Oui, j'ai plusieurs suspect, mais je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Déclara Minera en souriant légèrement.

-Bon, je vais monter dans ma chambre. Déclara Heero en montant.

-Quant à moi, je retourne à mon hôtel. Ajouta Mènera en ressortant.

-Monsieur Winner, voulez vous bien me montrer ma chambre ? Demanda le jeune détective.

-Bien sûr.

Le blond guida donc Minera jusque sa chambre et le laissa seul. Le jeune détective regarda un moment la pièce avant d'aller s'installer au bureau, déposant le paquet de feuille qu'il avait entre les mains sur le meubles.

Point de vue du détective.

Je m'étire et m'empare ensuite de la première feuille qui me tombe sous la main, je lis le nom du patient, la maladie pour la quel il a été traité. Je continue comme sa jusqu'à se que je tombe sur une feuille attirant mon attention, il n'y a que le nom de famille du patient, monsieur Raberba Winner, il est décédés il y a maintenant six mois, et cela parce que Julia Danison ne lui avait pas administrer les bons soins. Je mets cette feuille sur le coté et continue ma lecture. Quand j'entends trois coups frappé à ma porte.

-Entrer. Dis-je distraitement sans détacher mes yeux de la feuille.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Me demande une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Heero.

-Oui, une des erreurs de Julia à coûter la vie à un patient. Je lui réponds en finissant de lire la fiche que j'ai en main.

J'entends ses pas venir dans ma direction, et il s'appuie ensuite contre le bureau, il s'empare de la feuille que j e viens de poser et la parcourt rapidement du regard. Une fois qu'il a fini, il repose la feuille et pose son regard sur moi.

-Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Je lui demande en m'étirant.

-On peut dire sa, parmi les lettres, il y en avait une de menaces.

Il me tend ensuite la dite lettre, je la prend et la regarde un moment, puis je la mets dans un des tiroirs du bureau.

-Autre chose ? Je le questionne.

-Oui, j'ai lu un livre écrit par ton père, il y a longtemps, et sa ressemble un peu à notre affaire.

-Ha bon.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !

-En faites, je n'ai jamais lu un seul livre de mon père.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeune hommes, Minera replongea dans la lecture de ses documents. Le japonais le regarda, et ressorti de la pièce, le jeune détective tourna la tête au moment ou la porte se referma, puis il se remit à lire les documents qu'il c'était procurer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, on frappa de nouveau à la porte de sa chambre.

-Oui. Se conta-t-il de répondre.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Désolé de vous dérangez monsieur Mirna, mais j'ai penser que vous aviez besoin d'un café. Déclara alors le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Quatre.

-Ce n'est rien monsieur Winner, et puis, vous aviez raison, j'ai bien besoin d'un café. Sourit le jeune détective.

Le blond sourit et posa le plateau qu'il tenait sur un coin libre du bureau, il versa ensuite le liquide noire et fumant dans une tasse et demanda :

-Vous mettez du lait et du sucre dans votre café ?

-Non, merci. Répondit Minera en abandonnant ses papiers un instant.

-Bon, je vais vous laissez travaillez, a demain. Déclara le blond en sortant de la pièce.

En sortant il croisa le japonais, celui-ci entra, un livre à la main. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, et profita du fait que Minera avait lâcher les feuilles concernant les patient de la victime pour lui lire le début du livre.

-La neige tombait en cette matinée d'hiver, quant le cadavre d'une jeune femme fut retrouvée, dans une petite ruelle. Son cœur lui avait été enlevé, la police était déjà présente sur le lieux du crime. Mais il n'était pas seul, un jeune détective était également présent. Heero s'arrêta là et referma le livre, ne voulant pas aller plus loin.

Minera resta silencieux, et bu une gorgée de café.

-Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? Demanda soudainement le détective.

Le japonais ne répondit pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonné.

-Vers le milieu du livre, le détective se fait tuer. Répondit Heero en posant son regard sur le jeune homme assis devant lui.

-Comment ? Demanda simplement Minera en posant sa tasse sur le bureau.

Heero hésita à lui répondre.

-Heero, comment le détective meurt-il ? Redemanda Minera.

-Il meurt poignardé dans la bibliothèque.

Minera haussa les épaules et sourit.

-Ben, on peut dire que mon père à parfois des idées bizarre. Déclara le jeune détective en se levant et en s'étirant.

-Mais si notre assassin suis vraiment le récit de ton père… Commença le japonais.

-Et alors.

Heero regarda un moment le jeune homme devant lui, ne comprenant pas son attitude. Il se demanda même si son compagnon n'était pas fou, si on lui avait annoncé la même nouvelle, il aurait directement été au commissariat de police pour se protéger.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant ? Déclara Minera.

-Je n'y crois pas, je t'annonce que ta vie est en danger et c'est tous se que tu trouve à dire ! S'exclama le japonais.

-Calmes-toi, t'énervé sur moi ne servirais à rien, à la place, si on allait manger ?

Heero n'en revenait pas, le détective était si insouciant, comme si sa vie elle-même ne l'intéressait pas. Il soupira et décida de suivre le jeune homme.

-Bon, d'accord, allons manger. Finit par lâcher le japonais.

-Tout à l'heure, je repérer un petit restaut qui m'avait l'air bien.

Et c'est ainsi que Heero et Minera se retrouvèrent assis à la table du dis restaurants. Minera regardait par la fenêtre, comme si il cherchait quelque chose, et Heero quant à lui observait les moindres gestes de son compagnon, afin d'essayé de le comprendre.

-Notre affaire n'avance pas rapidement. Déclara soudain Minera, sérieusement.

-Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à se que l'assassin se dévoile ? Demanda Heero amusé.

-Nan, sinon, sa n'aurais pas été amusant. Répondit Minera en souriant.

Un serveur arriva alors et prit leur commande.

-Heero, je crois que j'ai une idée. Déclara le détective en repoussant une de ses mèches noir.

-Vas-y, je t'écoutes.

-On va tendre un piège à notre assassin. Si comme tu le dits, il fait exactement comme l'assassin de mon père. On sait déjà qu'il va essayer de me tuer, et c'est à ce moment que le piège se refermera. Sourit Minera en croisant les bras.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Tu as lu le livre, et tu sais quand le meurtrier va attaquer, nous préparerons donc le plan ensemble.

-Oui, mais y nous reste quand même un jour, et on faits quoi pendant cette journée ?

-On continue de chercher notre assassin.

Heero n'arrivait plus vraiment à suivre le raisonnement de son ami. Si il savait comment attrapé l'assassin, pourquoi chercher à le démasquer.

-Heero, si on continue de mener l'enquête, c'est pour ne pas éveiller les soupons de l'assassin, et pour voir si j'arriverais à démasquer l'assassin avant. Déclara Minera comme pour répondre à sa question muette.

Le japonais comprenais maintenant mieux pourquoi Minera voulait continuer à mener l'enquête. Il soupira alors qu'un serveur leur servait le repas. Heero commença à manger quand il se souvint d'une chose.

-Heero, sa va pas, tu es tout pâle ? Demanda Minera visiblement inquiet.

-Non, sa va, je viens juste de me rappelé de quelque chose.

Le jeune détective le regarda encore un moment puis reporta son regard sur son repas. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence des plus complets. A la fin de celui-ci, le jeune détective paya l'addition et ils sortirent. Mais Heero remarqua rapidement qu'ils ne dirigeaient pas vers la pension.

-Tu peux me dire où nous allons ? Demanda alors le japonais.

-Nous allons dans le bureau de monsieur Raberba Winner. Répondit Minera comme si cela était naturel.

-Il n'y aura sûrement personne à cette heure ci, alors, on ferait bien d'y aller demain.

-Tu crois franchement que si nous y allons en pleine journée, ils vont nous laissez entrer ?

Heero s'arrêta et réfléchis un instant.

-Sa m'étonnerais qu'ils nous laisse entrer, mais si nous y allons maintenant, la porte sera fermée. Déclara le japonais en fronçant les sourcils.

Minera lui fit un sourire qui ne présageais rien de bon, et un frisson le parcouru.

-Tu sais Heero, une porte, c'est facile à ouvrir. Dit alors le détective en reprenant sa marche.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas forcez la serrure ! Demanda le japonais un peu paniqué.

-Non, j'ai simplement pris la clef à se cher inspecteur. Répondit Minera avant d'éclaté de rire devant la tête que faisait son compagnon.

-Comment tu as faits ?

-Disons que sa fait parti de mes talents caché.

Heero soupira et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'au bureau. Une fois arriver le jeune détective fit glisser la clef dans le serrure et ouvrit la porte, il invita ensuite Heero à entrer et entra à son tour.

-Bon, on cherche quoi, enfin, si tu sais se qu'on est venu chercher bien sûr ? Demanda le japonais, légèrement moqueur.

-Nous cherchons le testament de se chère monsieur. Répondit Minera en commençant à chercher.

-Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que tu es sûr de se que tu cherches.

-Bon, si à la place de te moquer tu cherchais. Grogna Minera en ouvrant un tiroir du bureau.

Le jeune détective se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau, il n'y avait aucune trace du testament dans les tiroirs.

Point de vue du détective.

Bon, on est-ce que se gentil monsieur à bien pu cacher son testament. Je réfléchis quand je me rappelle que mon père cache le sien dans un coffre fort. Je me lève et regarde derrière tous les tableaux présents dans la pièce. Au bout du troisième tableaux soulevé je trouve un coffre fort, je décroche alors le tableau délicatement et le dépose contre le mur.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour l'ouvrir ? Me demande alors Heero en se postant à coté de moi.

Papa à le même à la maison, donc, je ne devrais aucun mal à l'ouvrir, Heero me regarde bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me redemande-t-il, je peux sentir un brin t'inquiétudes dans sa voix.

-Mon père à le même, et je sais comment l'ouvrir.

Il ne semble pas plus rassuré. Bon, tant pis.

Après quelques minutes le coffre s'ouvrit, dedans il y avait toute sorte de papier en tous genres, des contrats, des actes de propriété. Le jeune détective trouva se qui l'intéressait, il prit le testament et referma le coffre.

-Maintenant, nous pouvons y allez. Déclara le détective en remettant le tableau à sa place.

Heero lui fit un signe de la tête pour montrer son accord et ils sortirent du bureau. Minera referma ensuite la porte et ils retournèrent à leur chambre. Une fois dans la sienne le jeune détective retourna à son bureau et continua d'étudié toute les feuilles qu'il c'était procurer cette après-midi. Il lui fallut une heure pour tout lire, et il avait poser sur un coin libre du bureau trois page, trois personne qui était morte, monsieur Raberba Winner, monsieur Yuy et pour finir monsieur Peacraft.

Point de vue du détective.

Ce monsieur Yuy devait sûrement être le père de Heero, quant à monsieur Peacraft, il devait être le père de Réléna, et monsieur Raberba Winner, c'était peut être le père de Quatre. En lisant attentivement, j'ai pu remarquer un point commun entre ses trois personnes, ils étaient tous les trois les patron d'une grande entreprises. Je pose mon regard sur le testament, et je le lis, je peux alors constater que monsieur Raberba Winner voulait qu'a sa mort une partie de sa fortune aille au médecin qui l'avait soigner, mais se n'ai pas le nom de Julia Danison qui apparaît. Je repose le testament et regarde les trois fiche. Bon, je vais aller chez Heero, pour lui demander quelques informations supplémentaires. Je sort de ma chambre et me dirige vers celle de Heero en silence. Une fois arriver devant celle-ci je frappe doucement et entre. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, je m'avance d'un pas hésitant.

Le jeune détective ne pu faire un pas de plus, car il fut assommé par le japonais, qui après avoir allumer la lumière pu enfin voire qui était la personne qui était entré. Quant il vit que cette personne n'était autre que Minera il se mit à paniquer.

-Minera, réveilles-toi. Dit-il en secouant le jeune détective.

Aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme. Heero paniqua et alla déposer le corps inconscient du jeune détective sur son lit.

-Allez Minera, réveilles-toi. Redemanda le japonais en le re-secouant.

Toujours rien, il décida alors d'aller chercher de l'eau. Quant il fut revenu il versa le contenu du verre sur le visage du jeune détective, celui-ci ne tarda alors de reprendre connaissance, il secoua alors la tête et se releva en position assise.

-Je peux savoir se qui t'a pris ? Demanda Minera en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je pensais que c'était l'assassin. Se défendit Heero. Et puis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens dans ma chambre à une heure pareil ?

-Ne t'énerve pas, je suis juste venu te poser quelque question. Déclara Minera en essayant son visage avec les draps du japonais.

-Te gêne surtout pas. Grogna celui-ci en croisant les bras.

-Bon, est-ce que ton père est mort ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi sa t'intéresse ?

-Ets-ce que c'est Julia Danison qui l'a soigné ?

-Oui, mais je vois pas le rapport avec notre affaire.

-Est-ce que tu savais que ton père est mort à cause d'une erreur médical ?

Le silence s'installa soudain dans la pièce, et Heero regarda son compagnon toujours sur son lit. Celui-ci était sérieux, comme jamais au par avant, alors que le japonais digérais la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Heero, est-ce que ton père, dans son testament, a-t-il demander à ce que le médecin qui c'est occuper de lui hérite d'une partie de ses biens ? Demanda le détective.

Pas de réponse. Heero vint soudain s'asseoir sur le lit juste à coté de Minera.

-Il a demander à se que tous ses biens aille au médecin quant il serait mort. Murmura le japonais.

Minera remarquant l'état de son ami se releva et dit d'une voix légère.

-Recouches-toi, tu as besoins de repos, on discutera de sa demain matin.

Et le jeune détective quitta la chambre de Heero et retourna dans la sienne, il alla se réinstaller à son bureau et se mit à réfléchir intensément a se qu'il venait d'apprendre, il finit toute fois par tomber endormi sur le bureau. Quelques heures plus tard, quant le silence emplissait complètement la pension de famille, une ombre se faufilait dans les sombres couloirs.

Point de vue de l'assassin.

J'entre dans la chambre plongé dans l'obscurité et mon regard glisse jusqu'au bureau, le jeune détective y est profondément endormi. Je sourit, un sourire cruel, et je m'avance vers lui, je sort mon poignard. Le tuer, ou pas ? Je le regarde, il à l'air si faible quant il dort, il me serait maintenant facile de lui trancher la gorge et de le laisser agoniser dans son propre sang. Non, j'ai envie de m'amuser, je sort une enveloppe de ma poche et la dépose juste devant lui. Je sort ensuite de sa chambre. Je rentre maintenant dans une autre chambre, celle de Heero, lui aussi dort profondément. Je souris, je ne vais pas le tuer, il m'est trop utile pour le moment. Je dépose alors un petit cadeau sur son oreiller avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le lendemain matin quant Heero ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur une tête posé sur l'oreiller blanc, le visage était figé dans un sentiments de peur, et le japonais ne pu s'empêcher de crier. Minera tomba de la chaise sur la quelle il était assis et courut dans la chambre de son ami. Plusieurs personnes se trouvait déjà sur le pas de la porte, le jeune détective les repoussa gentiment pour aller rejoindre le japonais. Celui-ci était tombé de son lit, son visage était aussi blanc que ses draps, tous ses membres tremblait, le jeune détective avança doucement vers lui.

-Heero. Dit-il d'une voix basse, afin d'attiré l'attention du jeune homme.

Le japonais tourna lentement son regard vers le jeune détective, une fois que celui-ci fut à sa hauteur, il s'abaissa.

-Il…il y … il y a… Commença Heero, mais il n'eut pas la force de continué.

-Je sais, j'ai vu, allez viens. Le coupa Minera en lui tendant sa main, comme par peur de l'effrayer.

Heero prit la main tendue et se releva à l'aide du jeune détective qui sorti de la pièce, en sortant il dit à la petite troupe toujours présente sur le pas de la porte.

-Au lieu de rester planté là, si vous appeliez plutôt la police.

Sa voix était froide et agressive, faisant frissonner l'assemblée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque, il aida le japonais à s'asseoir, celui-ci était toujours aussi pâle.

-Heero, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Minera toujours à voix basse.

Signe négatif de la tête, le jeune détective soupira.

-Je vais te conduire à ma chambre pour que tu puisse t'habiller, d'accord ?

Cette fois si il était d'accord et se laissa donc emmené dans la chambre de son compagnon, une fois arriver dans celle-ci, Minera s'empara de quelque document, quant il remarqua une lettre qui n'était pas là la veille au soir. Il la prit également et sorti de la chambre, il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Heero, la police était déjà présente, et il chercha l'inspecteur du regard.

-Monsieur Mirna, vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Demanda alors la personne cherchée.

-Oui, et il se fait que cette personne soit vous. Répondit le jeune détective en se retournant pour faire face au jeune inspecteur.

-Moi, et pour quel raison ? Demanda Trowa surpris.

-Je préfère allez dans la bibliothèques pour parler de sa. Déclara Minera.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les deux dans la bibliothèque et s'installèrent devant une table. Table sur laquelle fut bientôt posé un tas de feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit l'inspecteur.

-Monsieur Barton, je crois que l'affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons est beaucoup plus compliquée que prévue.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Et bien, il se trouve que Julia Danison à soigner trois personnes. Ses trois personnes étaient toutes trois des patrons de grande entreprises et une partie de l'héritage ou l'héritage au complet allait au médecin qui les soignaient.

-Et si je suis votre raisonnement, l'un des parents des trois victime a appris la vérité et tues ses gens par pur vengeance.

-Oui, mais maintenant, reste à nous deviner qui.

-Maintenant qu'on a le motif, il nous faut des suspect.

-Des suspect, j'en ai quatre, Réléna Peacraft, Zecks Merquise, Quatre Raberba Winner et Heero Yuy.

-Et comment contez-vous faire pour savoir lequel est notre assassin.

-Monsieur Barton, sa vous dirais de venir déjeuner avec moi toute à l'heure ?

Le jeune inspecteur fut surpris par le changement de sujet, mais pourquoi est-ce que le jeune homme parlait de déjeuner alors qu'ils étaient occupé à essayer de résoudre l'énigme des meurtres de Julia Danison et de l'homme dont la tête avait été retrouvé sur le cousin du japonais.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? Répondit Trowa une fois remis de sa surprise.

-Je vous en parlerais toute à l'heure.

-C'est quoi cette lettre ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle était sur le bureau de ma chambre, mais hier soir, quant je me suis endormi, elle n'était pas là.

-Je peux ? Demanda alors l'inspecteur en regardant la lettre.

-Bien sûr. Répondit Minera en lui donnant l'enveloppe.

Trowa l'ouvrit donc délicatement et en sorti une feuille blanche, il commença alors à lire à haute voix afin que le détective profite lui aussi de la lecture.

-Chère détective,

Je dois vous avouez que vous m'amusez beaucoup. Et j'aimerais continuer à jouer ainsi. Mais arriverez-vous à m'attraper avant mon prochain crime ? A propos, j'espère que votre ami a apprécié mon cadeau.

Mes salutations les plus distinguée, votre assassin.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce, le jeune détective semblait énervé et l'inspecteur un peu surpris.

-Je crois qu'il vous provoque. Déclara Trowa en reposant la lettre sur la table devant lui.

-J'avais remarquer.

-Désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laissez, alors je vous dits à toute à l'heure.

-D'accord, tenez, voilà l'adresse du restaurant dans lequel nous allons déjeuner.

L'inspecteur s'empara de la petite carte tendue par le jeune détective, ensuite il sorti de la bibliothèques et retourna auprès de ses hommes. Pendant ce temps Minera c'était assis et était plonger dans ses sombres pensées. C'est à ce moments que Quatre entra, il vint s'installer devant le jeune détective et attira son attention en toussotant.

-Comment va Heero ? Demanda le blond, on pouvait entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Il est encore sous le choque, et il a besoin qu'on le laisse seul. Répondit Minera en remettant ses papiers en ordre.

-Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui demanda Quatre.

-Bien, pourquoi me sentirais-je autrement ?

-Je ne sais pas, le fait que l'assassin aie laissé une tête sur l'oreiller de votre ami ne vous faits rien ?

-De toute façon, je lui ferais payé quand je lui aurai mis la main dessus. Déclara froidement Minera en remettant la lettre dans son enveloppe.

Il vit alors un frisson parcourir le blond, un peu comme si il avait peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrives monsieur Winner, vous êtes un peu pâle. Demanda Minera en faisant comme si il se faisait du soucis pour le blond.

-Rien, mais je me suis dit que vous seriez peut être le prochain, ou moi, ou n'importe qui d'autre.

-Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Winner, j'ai le sommeil très léger. Sourit Minera en se relevant.

Quatre le regarda un moment, puis il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous compter faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Est-ce que vous allez participer au jeu de l'assassin, ou bien abandonner l'enquête ?

-Je vais participer au jeu, sa tombe bien, parce que j'adore m'amusé.

-Vous êtes assez spécial pour un détective, vous le savez ? Fit Quatre en rigolant.

-On me le dit sans arrêt.

Minera sorti alors son petit carnet noire et le tendit à Quatre, le blond le regarda puis plongea ses yeux turquoises dans les rouges du détective.

-Vous voulez bien m'écrire un petit quelque chose, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda alors Minera devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme devant lui.

Quatre haussa les épaules et s'empara du petit carnet, il écrivit ensuite quelques mots et le rendit à son propriétaire.

-Merci beaucoup, bon, désolé, mais je dois y aller. Sourit Minera en rangeant le carnet dans la poche de son pantalon et il parti.

Une fois sorti il parcouru la maison et fini par tomber sur Zecks Merquise.

-Monsieur Merquise, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Déclara alors le jeune détective.

-Allez-y je vous écoute, mais dépêchez-vous, j'ai un rendez-vous dans cinq minutes.

-Sa ne vous prendra pas longtemps, je veux juste que vous me marquiez un petit mot dans ce carnet. Demanda Minera en lui tendant le carnet en question.

-Si sa peux vous faire plaisir. Soupira le blond en marquant vite fait un petit quelques chose avant de partir.

Minera reparti ensuite dans sa chambre, quant il entra, il remarqua que Heero était toujours, moins pâle que tous à l'heure. Il alla poser tous se qu'il portait sur bureau et alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à coté du japonais, celui-ci regardait le sol.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda le jeune détective.

-Un peu.

-Heero, je crois savoir qui est l'assassin.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, et j'ai besoin du livre don tu m'as lu un ex trait hier pour préparer mon piège.

Heero le regarda un moment avant de lui dire :

-Le livre se trouve dans la table de nuit se trouvant dans ma chambre.

-Merci, bon, maintenant, tu restes là, je vais demander à Mènera de t'emmené faire un tour.

-Mais, où vas-tu ?

Minera ne lui répondit pas et parti, il alla dans la chambre de Heero, s'empara du livre et reparti aussi vite. Il alla à l'hôtel où logeait Mènera et monta a la chambre de celui-ci, il frappa à la porte. Et c'est un Mènera encore à moitié endormi qui lui ouvrit.

-Mimi, mais qu'est-ce que tu faits là à une heure pareil ? Demanda l'argenté en étouffant un bâillement.

-Il faut que tu veilles sur Heero, on a retrouver une tête sur son oreiller ce matin, et j'ai peur que l'assassin ne s'emprène à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que sa peux me faire franchement, ce type je le connais même pas.

-Mènera, ne fait pas l'enfant, si je te demande sa c'est parce que cette histoire sera bientôt terminée.

L'argenté le regarda un moment, puis il passa une main dans ses mèches désordonnée.

-Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Minera le remercia et reparti. Le reste de la matinée se passa normalement, Mènera et Heero se disputait à propos du jeune détective, celui-ci qui semblait avoir complètement disparu et enfin Trowa qui avait fait son rapport à son supérieur. A midi pile Trowa se rendit dans le restaurants où Minera lui avait donner rendez-vous, le jeune détective était déjà présent assis à une table un livre à la main. Il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir devant le jeune détective.

-Je vous ais chercher toute la matinée monsieur Mirna. Finit par lâcher le jeune inspecteur.

-Désolé, mais j'avais quelque détails à régler. Répondit Minera en posant son livre sur la table.

-Bon, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pots, alors dite-moi pourquoi vous m'avez faits venir ici.

-Monsieur Barton, Heero m'a fait remarquer hier que l'assassin suivait le scénario d'un livre écrit par mon père. Et il se trouve, que si notre meurtrier suis le récit de mon père, je serais sa prochaine victime.

L'inspecteur regarda un moment le jeune homme devant lui et fut surpris que celui-ci était d'un calme incroyable.

-Vous ne semblez pourtant pas inquiet. Finit par dire Trowa.

-Pourquoi je le serais, il veut me tuer, et alors, c'est pour sa que je vous ai fait venir. Mon but est de lui tendre un piège.

-Je ne vous suit plus très bien.

-Pour tendre mon piège, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Dans le livre, l'assassin tue le détective à minuit, dans la bibliothèque, et se que je vous demandes, c'est de vous y cacher en attendant sa venue.

-Messieurs, puis-je prendre votre commande ? Intervint soudain un serveur.

-La même chose qu'hier. Répondit Minera.

-Rien, je vous remercie. Répondit à son tour l'inspecteur.

Et le serveur disparu.

-Se que vous voulez me dire, c'est que vous allez nous servir d'appât pour attraper notre assassin ? Demanda Trowa.

-Oui. Répondit le détective en haussant les épaules.

-Vous risquez votre vie, vous en êtes conscient ?

-Bien sûr, mais il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie.

-Bon, je vais en parler à mon supérieur, et je vous rejoins à la pension pour vous transmettre la réponse.

Sur ce, le jeune inspecteur sorti du restaurant, laissant le détective seul à sa table. Après son repas, le détective disparu une fois de plus une bonne partie de l'après-midi, l'inspecteur était aller voir son supérieur qui au début de leur discutions avait refusé l'idée, mais qu'il avait fini par accepté. Vers six heures, Trowa, Heero et Mènera attendait Minera dans sa chambre, le jeune détective ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres qui lança un regard interrogateur vers les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Demanda Minera en déposant quelque livre sur le bureau.

-Mon supérieur à accepter. Lui répondit l'inspecteur avant de quitter la pièce.

-Quant à nous, on avait rien d'autre à faire, donc on est resté ici, dans l'espoir de te voire arriver, un peu plus tôt. Déclara Mènera en croisant les bras et semblant contrarié.

-Désolé, mais je suis juste venu prendre quelque truc et je vais travaillez dans la bibliothèque. Lui annonça le jeune détective en prenant quelques papiers et autres choses du même genre.

Point de vue de Heero.

Je suis inquiet, il n'a pas l'air de prendre la menace qui pèse sur lui au sérieux. Je le regarde alors qu'il fouille les tiroirs du bureau, mais je peux voir dans ses gestes qu'il est légèrement nerveux.

-Minera, tu es sûr que tous va bien ? Demande alors Mènera, qui semble avoir remarquer lui aussi qu'il est nerveux.

-Oui, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Lui réponds notre chère détective en souriant.

Point de vue de Mènera.

Je sais qu'il ment, il me cache quelque chose, mais quoi. Je regarde discrètement Heero, il semble inquiet, est-il au courant de quelque chose ? Si oui, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit. Je repose mon regard sur mon meilleur ami, il semble maintenant un peu plus calme.

-Bon, j'y vais, mais rester sage en mon absence, et évité de vous entre tuer. Nous lance-t-il avant de sortir.

-Tu es courant de quelque chose ? Je demande à Heero en posant mon regard sur lui.

-Pas vraiment, mais je crois savoir ce qu'il a en tête.

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux, c'est sûr que Heero ne me dira rien, il ne me reste dont plus qu'à attendre.

Point de vue de l'inspecteur.

Je viens de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque accompagner de mon supérieur et de quelques hommes. La porte s'ouvre et notre appât entre, il n'a pas l'air fort rassuré, est-ce qu'il se dégonflerais ?

-Monsieur Mirna, j'espère pour vous que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. Déclare alors Treize d'une voix mi-énervée, mi-amusée.

-Je suis sûr qu'il viendra. Rétorque alors le jeune détective, sûr de lui.

Il pose ses affaires sur la table à laquelle il va rester assis jusqu'à se que notre meurtrier se montre. Mon supérieur et Minera s'affronte un moment du regard, mon supérieur est le premier à dévier le regard, et Minera sourit.

-Bon, mettons-nous en place, pour que personne ne se doute de notre présence. Déclare alors Treize.

Et nous nous cachons dans différentes parties de la pièce, mais de façon à toujours garder Minera dans notre champ de vision.

Point de vue du détective.

Sa fait maintenant un bout de temps que je suis assis dans la bibliothèque, je sort ma montre de ma poche, et regarde l'heure minuit moins dix. Je respire et me calme, y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. J'entends des pas dans le couloires, les pas son calme, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé sur la personne, sinon, je vais avoir l'air fin. La porte s'ouvre, et les pas se rapproche de moi.

-Entrez donc, niellez pas peur.

Point de vue de l'assassin.

Je suis dans le couloirs et me dirige vers la bibliothèques dans laquelle se trouve Minera Mirna, le jeune détective qui s'occupe de se qu'il ne le regarde pas, mais bientôt, il ne sera plus. Mes pas résonne dans le silence de la nuit, à cette heure-ci, tous le monde dort. Je suis devant la porte et abaisse doucement la poignée, je pénètre ensuite dans la bibliothèque, quant j'entends la voix si connue s'élevé.

-Entrez donc, niellez pas peur.

Je suis surpris, il devait être occupé à dormir.

**Résolutions de l'enquête**

-Entrez donc, niellez pas peur, mon chère monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner. Déclara Minera en se levant et se retournant.

Devant lui, le blond semblait surpris, il lui sourit alors gentiment.

-Monsieur Mirna, je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. Déclara Quatre en s'approchant de Minera.

-Je dois avouer, monsieur Winner que vous jouez divinement bien la comédie.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, monsieur Mirna, sa dois sûrement être la fatigue qui vous faits délirer.

-Seulement, vous vous êtes vous-même trahis.

Le blond le regarda surpris, mais le jeune détective enchaîna.

-Lorsque vous êtes entré dans la bibliothèque ce matin, vous m'avez demandé si je participerais au jeu de l'assassin ou si j'abandonnerais.

-Mais… Commença Quatre.

-Mais personne ne le savait à part moi et l'inspecteur de police Trowa Barton. Et puis, se frisson qui vous a parcouru lorsque j'ai dit que j'allais faire payer à l'assassin ce qu'il avait fait à Heero.

-Vous ne pouvez rien prouvez, puisque je vais vous faire rejoindre Julia Danison et son supérieur. Déclara alors le blond en sortant le poignard.

-Et vous n'étiez pas seul, Zecks Merquise était lui aussi mêlé à l'affaire.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Zecks entra à son tour dans la pièces.

-Vous m'impressionnez monsieur Mirna, mais comment avez-vous deviner que nous étions deux ? Demanda alors Zecks en s'approchant de Minera.

-Votre écriture, elle correspondait à celle de la lettre laissé sur bureau ce matin, et je dois vous avouez quelque chose, si monsieur Winner n'avait pas commis l'erreur de venir me parler, je ne vous aurais pas encore découvert. Répondit Minera en s'assaillant sur la table sur laquelle il avait poser ses affaires.

-Maintenant, je suis désolé, mais nous allons devoir vous réduire au silence. Déclara Quatre en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune détective.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas seulement mon écriture qui vous a guidez, je me trompe ? Demanda Zecks, en plongeant son regard bleu dans le rouge et confiant du jeune détective.

-Bien sûr, j'ai mener ma petite enquête et j'ai appris qu'au début c'est vous monsieur Merquise qui devait hériter de la compagnie de monsieur Winner à sa mort. Mais en apprenant que celui-ci avait changé d'avis, vous vouliez aller lui parler, mais il était déjà trop tard, monsieur Winner était déjà mort. Ensuite, son fils, Quatre Raberba Winner, a mené sa petite enquête. Il a découvert que le supérieur de mademoiselle Danison faisait en sorte que les patrons de grandes entreprises les fasses apparaître dans leur testament, et ensuite, il demandait à mademoiselle Danison d'aller leur procurer les soins habituel. Mais se que vous ignoriez tous les deux, c'est que Julia Danison n'avait aucune connaissance en médecine, et elle servait juste à faire le sale boulot de son employeur.

Zecks fut un moment surpris.

-Quatre, vous avez abattu Julia Danison, tandis que vous monsieur Merquise, vous vous occupiez de son supérieur.

-Vous êtes rusé, je dois bien l'avouer.

-Ha oui, quant on tue quelqu'un, on évite de prendre le même scénario que celui d'un livre, en plus un livre écrit par le père du détective qui mène l'enquête.

-Je t'avais dit que sa ne serais pas une bonne idée de suivre la façon de procéder de l'assassin de ce roman. S'exclama Zecks en s'adressant.

-Mais voyons mon chère Zecks, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit encore vivant pour aller racontez tous sa à la police. Rétorqua Quatre en souriant cruellement.

-Et bien sûr, vous êtes tombé dans mon piège. Déclara Minera alors que les policiers sortaient enfin de leur cachette.

-Un piège ? Demandèrent Zecks et Quatre en même temps.

-Oui, je savais que vous voudriez me tuer et j'ai mis au point un petit piège. Répondit Minera en souriant.

Quatre et Zecks furent ensuite arrêter et conduit au commissariat.

-Je dois bien avouer que vous m'étonnez monsieur Mirna, et je serais maintenant ravi que vous vous joigniez à nous. Déclara treize Kushrenada en tendant sa main.

-Et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte. Sourit Minera en lui serrant la main.

-Minera, mon poussin, ne me dits pas que c'est déjà fini. Intervint soudain une femme devant avoir entre tente et quarante ans, elle avait de long cheveux noires et des yeux rouge vif.

-Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu faits ici ? Demanda le jeune détective un peu surpris.

-On a été prévenu par Mènera et on est venu aussi vite que possible. Déclara alors un homme semblant avoir le même âge, il avait de courts cheveux noires et des yeux marrons verts.

-Papa. Rajouta Minera de plus en plus surpris.

-Bon, je crois qu'on peut dire que tous fini bien ? Déclara Treize en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi que Minera réussi à élucidé le meurtre de Julia Danison, et se retrouva en compagnie de se parents pour fêter sa. Le lendemain matin bien sûr.

**Fin**


End file.
